bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kaname Tōsen
| obrazek = | rasa = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | urodziny = 13 listopada''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 159 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 176 cm''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | waga = 61 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena, Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Dowódca w armii Arrancarów Aizena Kapitan 9. Oddziału 5. oficer 9. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:9.jpeg 9. Oddział Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Sōsuke Aizen Gin Ichimaru Kensei Muguruma Shūhei Hisagi | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Suzumushi | bankai = Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi | resurrección = Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Toshiyuki Morikawa | angielski głos = David Rasner | hiszpański głos = Irwin Daayán (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest byłym kapitanem 9. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Razem z Ginem Ichimaru i Sōsuke Aizenem zdradził Soul Society i udał się z nimi do pałacu Las Noches, w Hueco Mundo. Był dobrym przyjacielem Sajina Komamury i Shūheia Hisagiego. Wygląd Tōsen ma ciemną skórę i ciemne brązowe warkocze. Miał okulary koloru jasnej lawendy. Jest niewidomy od urodzenia. Tōsen, jak Sōsuke Aizen i Gin Ichimaru, zmienił swój ubiór po ucieczce z Soul Society. Obecnie nosi ubrania podobne do Arrancarów, bez rękawów płaszcza, czarne rękawice zakrywają tylko mały palec oraz wskazujący. Czerwone linki biegną przez jedną część od ramienia przez pierś. Zazwyczaj jest postrzegany z mieczem noszonym w ręce, ale również w przypadku zawieszonego na łańcuchach koło ramienia. Podczas gdy był kapitanem nosił tradycyjny, jednolity strój Shinigami z podwiniętymi rękawami do barku oraz z kapitańskim haori, kimono zawiązuje fioletowy pas. Miał również pomarańczowy szalik, białe buty zamiast normalnych sandałów oraz czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Zwykle nosił okulary, miał zawiązane włosy do tyłu. Ok. 100 lat temu nosił jednolity, standardowy strój Shinigami z długim, białym kołnierzykiem oraz kurtką nad nim. Jego włosy były szpiczasto ułożone (przypominał nieco obecny wygląd włosów Love'a Aikawy), maska zasłaniała usta i nos, a duże okulary zakrywały oczy i czoło całkowicie ukrywając twarz.Bleach manga; Rozdział -100, strona 16 Osobowość Tōsen kieruje się zasadą "wybrać ścieżkę o najmniejszym rozlewie krwi". To właśnie z tego powodu dołączył do Sōsuke Aizena, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że plan Aizena będzie wymagał śmierci wielu tysięcy niewinnych ludzi. Kaname był gotów do zaatakowania członków swojego oddziału, w tym Zhollowfikowanego kapitana. Kenpachi Zaraki stwierdza, że Tōsen i Gin bardzo boją się śmierci. Tōsen sam to później potwierdził mówiąc, że tylko z obawy przed śmiercią dołączył do Shinigami. Podczas wielokrotnych rozmów ze swoją przyjaciółką, w przeciwieństwie do niej nigdy nie powiedział, że kocha świat. Wręcz przeciwnie, po jej śmierci jeszcze bardziej go znienawidził. Jako kapitan 9. Oddziału, Tōsen był jednocześnie redaktorem naczelnym Komunikatu Seireitei. Wydawał serię artykułów zatytułowanych "Droga Sprawiedliwości", jednak nie cieszyły się popularnością. Postanowił więc publikować przepisy kulinarne, czym zyskał sympatię u kobiet Shinigami. To oznacza, że jego specjalnością jest gotowanie. Jego ulubione potrawy to kurczak duszony z marchewką i inne wyrafinowane dania. Nie lubi kiszonego jedzenia. Tōsen nawiązał również kilka ciekawych relacji z Arrancarami. Uważa, że Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez jest takim samym typem człowieka jak Kenpachi Zaraki, czyli maszyną do zabijania, która spowoduje dużo rozlewu krwi na świecie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 146 Dużą sympatią darzy go Wonderweiss Margela. Tōsen wyjaśnia, że to z powodu iż obaj są ludźmi z "czystymi duszami" i takie osoby mają tendencję do przyciągania się i podążania za sobą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 250, strona 16 Historia thumb|right|190px|Kaname nad zmarłą przyjaciółką Tōsen poświęcił swoje życie na podążanie ścieżką z najmniejszym rozlewem krwi, gdy umarła bliska mu przyjaciółka. Jej marzeniem było zostać Shinigami i używać swoich mocy do utrzymania pokoju na świecie. Wkrótce po tym jak została przyjęta do Akademii Shinō, została zabita przez swojego męża, ponieważ upomniała go o to, że zabił kogoś z powodu głupiej kłótni. Wkrótce potem Tōsen chciał widzieć się z Centralą 46 aby zapytać dlaczego nie został on skazany za zabójstwo. Odmówiono mu wyjaśnień i został zabrany przez strażników.Bleach manga; Rozdział 387, strona 13 Wkrótce potem Kaname przyrzekł, że będzie podążać ku sprawiedliwości po ścieżce o najmniejszym rozlewie krwi. Niedługo potem dołączył do Akademii Shinō i stał się Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 148, strony 4-9 Tōsen spotkał Sajina Komamurę gdy był jeszcze w akademii. Kaname zbliżył się do niego (patrząc w złym kierunku) i przeprosił, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ktoś znajduje się w okolicy. Komamura ujawnia swoje położenie, co trochę zaskakuje Tōsena. Niemniej jednak przedstawia się i chwali zdolności Sajina do ukrywania swojej duchowej energii. Stwierdza, że pomimo swojej ślepoty, zawsze wyczuwał ludzi przez energię duchową. Komamura przeprasza mówiąc, że to siła przyzwyczajenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 176, strony 1-3 Szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Komamura wstydził się swojej twarzy, za to Tōsen nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Sajin dołączył do Shinigami i stali się z Kaname bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Gdy Komamura dołączył do Gotei 13, Tōsen proponował mu by dołączył do 5. Oddziału, ponieważ mają tam świetnego wicekapitana. Jakiś czas potem, Tōsen zapytał Komamurę dlaczego został Shinigami. Sajin odpowiada, że jest to spłata wdzięczności dla pewnej osoby, która go uratowała. Kiedy zadał to samo pytanie Kaname, nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 176, strony 3-5 W pewnym momencie zostaje przeniesiony do 9. Oddziału.Bleach manga; Rozdział 176, strony 4-6 thumb|190px|left|Kaname jako oficer 100 lat temu Około 100 lat temu, Kaname piastował funkcję 5. oficera 9. Oddziału pod dowództwem Kenseia Mugurumy. Tōsen wraz ze swoim kapitanem, wicekapitanem i 3., 4. i 6. oficerem zostają wysłani do zbadania tajemniczych zniknięć w Rukongai. Mashiro Kuna ciągle narzeka, że zostali wysłani aby coś zbadać, chociaż nie do końca wiadomo co, a w dodatku została wysłana przed nimi już jedna drużyna. Jej bezustanne narzekanie złości Kenseia, który zaatakowałby ją gdyby nie interwencja podwładnych.Bleach manga; Rozdział -104, strony 9-11 Gdy zostali poinformowani o ataku Hollowa, Tōsen i inni przystąpili do ataku, jednak ostatecznie Kensei pokonuje potwora używając Shikai i tym samym ratuje mieszkańca Rukongai. W momencie walki Mashiro znajduje 10 leżących w krzakach mundurów Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział -104, strony 12-19 Kensei wydaje rozkazy podwładnym aby skontaktować się z dowództwem i poprosić o badacza z 12. Oddziału. Rozbijają na noc obóz, Tōsen na polecenie Kenseia patroluje okolicę.Bleach manga; Rozdział -103, strony 4-6 Późną nocą Tōsen stoi na straży gdy 6. oficer, Izaemon Tōdō, wraca z koszar 12. Oddziału. Kaname wypomina mu, że się spóźnił. Tōdō przeprasza i mówi, że może go zastąpić, ale Tōsen odmawia.Bleach manga; Rozdział -103, strona 14 Wkrótce Tōsen i inny oficer zostali zaatakowani i pozornie zabici przez nieznanego napastnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział -103, strona 16 thumb|right|190px|Tōsen jako zdrajca Jak się później okazało, Tōsen zdradził 9. Oddział i zaatakował Kenseia. Zabił również Kasakiego, Shinobu Eishimę i Tōdō. Później zranił członków zespołu wysłanego przez Yamamoto używając swojego Bankai. Kiedy kapitan 5. Oddziału, Shinji Hirako, pyta go dlaczego zdradził swojego kapitana, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu dostaje odpowiedź od swojego wicekapitana, Sōsuke Aizena, że Tōsen nie zdradził, lecz po prostu wykonywał rozkazy Aizena.Bleach manga; Rozdział -100, strona 15-18 Po wyjaśnieniach Aizena na temat całej tej sytuacji, rozkazuje Kaname pozbyć się wszystkich. Tōsen zdecydowanie atakuje Hiyori i Shinjiego, którzy znajdowali się pod wpływem Hollowfikacji. Hirako atakuje go, lecz Tōsenowi udaje się odskoczyć. Kaname pyta Aizena co powinien zrobić, na co wicekapitan 5. Oddziału odpowiada, żeby zostawił mu wykończenie Shinjiego.Bleach anime; Odcinek 211 Kisuke Urahara i Tessai Tsukabishi ratuję Hirako przed śmiercią z rąk Aizena. Sōsuke postanawia opuścić miejsce zbrodni. Tessai próbuje powstrzymać ich przed ucieczką używać wysokopoziomowego Hadō, jednakże Aizen bez większego trudu blokuje go swoim Bakudō.Bleach manga; Rozdział -98, strony 2-14 Znacznie później, do Seireitei przybył Kenpachi Zaraki i zabił poprzedniego kapitana 11. Oddziału, tym samym zostając nowym kapitanem. Od tamtego dnia Tōsen widział w nim tylko żądnego krwi demona, który ostatecznie zaprowadzi w Soul Society chaos i zniszczenie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 146, strona 2 Nawet wtedy wraz z Ginem i Aizenem kontynuował badania nad Hollowfikacją, udało im się uzbroić Hollowy w ostateczną Hollowfikację, ale była zbyt gwałtowna i nie działała na zwykłe dusze i Shinigamich. Pewnego razu, Aizen wszedł do miejsca badań i oświadczył, że wkrótce będą w stanie poznać miejsce pobytu grupy Shinjiego i upieką dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu; wszystko zgodnie z planem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 529, strony 16-17 thumb|left|190px|Tōsen i Gin w laboratorium Aizena Gdy zauważają na monitorze walczącego kapitana 10. Oddziału, Aizen jest lekko zdziwiony''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 531, strona 5 Potem, wraz z Aizenem i Ginem, pojawia się w Karakurze za Isshinem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 531, strona 17 Kiedy przyglądali się jego zaciętej walki z Whitem do potyczki niespodziewanie dołączyła Masaki Kurosaki. Zdziwieni jej widokiem Shinigami z zainteresowaniem oglądali dalsze wydarzenia. Zdezorientowany Hollow rzucił się na Quincy, a ta widząc, że nic nie zdziała atakami z dystansu przy niespotykanej zwinności przeciwnika, postanowiła pokonać go podstępem. White wgryzł się jej w ramię. Masaki wykorzystała ten moment i zestrzeliła go swoim jednoręcznym łukiem. Hollow uległ autodestrukcji, ale Isshin uratował dziewczynę przyjmując na siebie falę energii. Tōsen był zszokowany potęgą White'a i tym, że osiągnął on ostateczną formę Hollowfikacji. Po powrocie do bazy Shinigami wpadł w złość, że przez Quincy ich plan legł w gruzach, ale Aizen uspokoił go mówiąc, że i tak osiągneli sukces, ponieważ udało im się stworzyć Hollowa idealnego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 533, strona 9 W pewnym momencie zostaje kapitanem 9. Oddziału. W tym czasie stał się mentorem Shūheia Hisagiego. Pewnego dnia Hisagi przeprowadził szkolenie uczniów z akademii, które zakończyło się atakiem Hollowów. To wydarzenie spowodowało, że Hisagi bał się dzierżyć miecz i walczyć. Z tego powodu poprosił Tōsena aby go zdegradował, jednak kapitan odpowiedział, że właśnie z powodu tego lęku jest wspaniałym wojownikiem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 384, strona 17 Wyjaśnia dalej, że najważniejszą rzeczą dla wojownika nie są umiejętności, ale umiejętność dostrzeżenia swoich limitów. W pewnym momencie podczas gdy był kapitanem, wraz z Aizenem i Ginem Ichimaru potajemnie złożyli wizytę Baragganowi Louisenbairnowi, Królowi Hueco Mundo. Kiedy horda Hollowów zaatakowała Aizena, Tōsen wybił ich wszystkich z niewielkim wysiłkiem. Baraggan powitał ich w Las Noches. Tōsen skomentował, że niezwykle interesujące jest nazywanie pałacem czegoś, co nie ma ścian ani sufitu pytając, czy to był żart z jego strony. Baraggan jasno stwierdza, że nie potrzebuje ani sufitu ani ścian, bowiem niebo Hueco Mundo jest kopułą jego pałacu. Aizen zbeształ Tōsena i próbował przekonać Baraggana by do niego dołączył, lecz zostaje przez niego wyśmiany. Aizen uwolnił swój Zanpakutō i pokazał jak Kaname i Gin dziesiątkują jego armię. Fabuła Soul Society Tōsen pierwszy pojawia się podczas nadzwyczajnego spotkania kapitanów. Kiedy Gin Ichimaru pyta gdzie kapitan 13. Oddziału, Tōsen wyjaśnia, że nie stawi się, ponieważ jest chory. Milczy jednak w czasie kłótni pomiędzy kolegami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 81, strony 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 82, strona 2 Później pojawia się z Komamurą, gdy Retsu Unohana kończy autopsję Aizena. Potwierdza, że jest martwy, wykluczając możliwość, że ciało jest fałszywe. Po jego zbadaniu, prosi kapitanów aby wrócili do swoich siedzib. Gdy wychodzą, spotykają swoich wicekapitanów Shūhei Hisagiego i Tetsuzaemona Ibę. Hisagi pyta o kapitana Aizena, ale Tōsen kręci głową. Potem twierdzi, że aby dowiedzieć się co było powodem zabójstwa Aizena, trzeba schwytać Ryoka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 109, strona 9 Kiedy Uryū Ishida dochodzi do szczytu schodów w Shishinrō, Tōsen używa Shikai aby oszołomić Ishidę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 126 Później Kaname pojawia się w koszarach 7. Oddziału. Kiedy kapitan 7. Oddziału pyta o jego myśli, odpowiada, że droga, którą widzi ma barwy krwi. Tōsen mówi Komamurze, że wierzy, że pójdą tą samą drogą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 138, strona 8 190px|thumb|right|Kaname używa Bankai na Zarakim Tōsen, obok Komamury i ich wicekapitanów, spotyka Kenpachiego, który staje im na drodze. Kiedy Tōsen uwalnia swój Bankai, Kenpachi dowiaduje się, że nie jest w stanie widzieć, słyszeć, ani wyczuć energii duchowej. Jest on jednak nadal w stanie odeprzeć uderzenia Kaname, ponieważ jego zmysł dotyku, jako jedyny poprawnie funkcjonuje. Jednak Kenpachi zdenerwowany tym stylem walki pozwala Kaname przebić go mieczem. Później chwyta jego rękojeść, ponieważ wiedział, że tylko wtedy wszystkie jego zmysły znów poprawnie działają. Chwyta miecz jeszcze raz i zadaje poważne obrażenia Kaname. Tōsen jest ranny, ale wciąż próbuje walczyć. Zaraki wymierza ostateczny cios Tōsenowi, jednak broni go Komamura, co powoduje zniszczenie jego hełmu.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 139-148 Co dzieje się potem z Tōsenem jest w dużym stopniu nieznane, tylko to, że leczy swoje rany, a później pojawia się przed Renjim i Rukią. Nagle okazuje się być zdrajcą i obserwuje kilka prób powstrzymania Aizena. Tōsen wraz z Ginem i Aizenem ucieka do Hueco Mundo. Kiedy odchodzi, Komamura wymaga wyjaśnień od niego o tym, gdzie jego sprawiedliwość, ale Tōsen jedynie odpowiada, że "podąża ścieżką najmniejszego rozlewu krwi".Bleach manga; Rozdziały 171-178 Bount (tylko anime) Tōsena widać we wspomnieniu Makiego Ichinose, wyjaśniając, jakim Zaraki jest potworem.Bleach anime; Odcinek 77 Arrancar Tōsen, tym razem w stroju Arrancara, pojawia się za pomocą Garganty w Świecie Ludzi i powstrzymuje Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza przed dalszą walką. Ze spokojem rozkazuje mu schować miecz do pochwy, a gdy Grimmjow wybucha krzykiem, Tōsen wypomina mu zebranie ze sobą piątki Arrancarów bez zezwolenia i pozwolenie im na śmierć. Mówi, że Aizen jest rozwścieczony jego zachowaniem, ale karę wymierzy mu w Hueco Mundo, po czym otwiera Gargantę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 212, strony 1-9 thumb|right|190px|Kaname po odcięciu ręki [[Grimmjowowi]] Po doprowadzeniu Grimmjowa do sali tronowej, Aizen ze spokojem wita Arrancara z powrotem. Tōsen pyta Grimmjowa czy ma coś do powiedzenia, na co Arrancar zaprzecza, co wywołuje złość u Kaname i nazywa go bękartem. Sōsuke uspokaja kolegę mówiąc, że nie jest ani trochę wściekły. Tōsen chwyta Grimmjowa za koszulę i prosi Aizena o zgodę na karę, jednak nie czekając na pozwolenie odcina mu ramię, a następnie spala je za pomocą Hadō 54. Haien. Grimmjow próbuje się zemścić, jednakże Aizen zwraca się do niego, że jeśli zaatakuje Kaname, to nie będzie mógł go wypuścić stąd żywym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 213, strony 9-17 Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|left|[[Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsen po zdradzie Soul Society]] Kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki i jego przyjaciele dostają się do Hueco Mundo, Tōsen wraz z Aizenem i Ginem pojawia się na zebraniu Espady. Kiedy Aizen siada, Kaname na jego rozkaz włącza projektor holograficzny. Gdy Grimmjow postanawia opuścić spotkanie, Tōsen pyta go gdzie się wybiera. Grimmjow odpowiada, że idzie ich samodzielnie powybijać. Tōsen mówi mu, że Aizen jeszcze nie zakończył spotkania i ma jeszcze kilka spraw do omówienia, na co Grimmjow odpowiada kpiąco, że robi to w imię Aizena. Sōsuke zatrzymuje 6. Espadę i przytłaczając go swoim Reiatsu rozkazuje wrócić na miejsce.Bleach manga; Rozdział 245 Tōsen jest później widziany gdy monitoruje intruzów (pomimo swojej ślepoty). Chwilę później zagląda do niego Gin mówiąc, że podglądanie to zły zwyczaj, a Kaname odpowiada, że Gin też musi się interesować intruzami skoro tu przyszedł. Ichimaru mówi, że tylko żartował i chce wejść do środka, lecz zostaje złapany za nogę przez Wonderweissa i mówi Tōsenowi by zrobiłby coś z tym dzieckiem. Gin zauważa, że Wonderweiss słucha i śledzi Tōsena, na co tamten odpowiada, że każda czysta istota szuka kompanów. Po chwili zwraca uwagę, że najeźdźcy rozdzieli się. Gin zauważa, że podążają do miejsca zwanego "Den of Tres Cifras". Kiedy Wonderweiss próbuje wymówić "Tres", Tōsen wyjaśnia mu, że wszyscy mający trzycyfrowy numer są zdegradowaną Espadą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 250, strony 14-20 Po śmierci 5. Espady, Nnoitry Gilgi, Tōsen wraz z Ginem stoją obok Aizena, który wyjaśnia wszystkim, że porwanie Orihime Inoue było tylko podstępem aby osłabić siły bojowe Soul Society. Na rozkaz Aizena otwiera Gargantę i razem z nim i Ginem udają się do Świata Ludzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 314 Sztuczna Karakura Przybywa z Ginem i Aizenem by zniszczyć Karakurę, jednak zostają uwięzieni w płomienistej fortecy Yamamoto, co wyklucza ich z walki. Tōsen pyta Gina czy nie czuje się źle z porzuceniem swojego wicekapitana, Izuru Kiry. Ichimaru odpowiada, że jest zadowolony faktem iż Kira ma się dobrze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 316 Jakiś czas potem przybywa Hooleer, który zdmuchuje ogień i uwalnia Aizena, Gina i Kaname.Bleach manga; Rozdział 364, strona 14 Tōsen wydaje się być zaskoczony przybyciem Visoredów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strona 1 Kiedy Gin wyraża swoją irytację z powodu zachowania Wonderweissa, Tōsen ucisza go i mówi, że słowa Wonderweissa mają ukryte znaczenie. Obydwaj obserwują jak Hooleer wypluwa gigantyczne ilości Gillianów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strony 13-14 thumb|left|190px|Kaname chroni Aizena przed atakiem [[Hirako]] Kiedy Shinji Hirako atakuje Aizena, Tōsen reaguje natychmiast i próbuje zranić przeciwnika. Raniąc go na czole, stwierdza, że chybił. Po uwagach Shinjiego wyjaśnia, że jego zamiarem było rozciąć mu głowę na wysokości oczu. Hirako próbuje go sprowokować nazywając Tōsena zwykłym pachołkiem. Kaname odgryza się, że Shinji pewnie źle się czuje ze świadomością, że zginie z ręki takiego pachołka. thumb|right|190px|Komamura blokuje atak Tōsena Gdy Tōsen próbuje zaatakować ponownie, jego miecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Sajina Komamurę. Kaname jest zaskoczony jego ingerencją.Bleach manga; Rozdział 367, strony 1-4 Komamura stwierdza, że to przeciwieństwo walki z Kenpachim Zarakim i nigdy nie myślał, że przyjdzie mu się z nim zmierzyć. Kaname odpowiada, że spodziewał się takiego rozwoju sprawy, a kiedy skrzyżują miecze, pewnie jeden z nich przepłaci to życiem. Kiedy Tōsen przygotowuje się do ataku, jego Zanpakutō zostaje splątany przez Kazeshini Hisagiego, który prosi Komamurę o pozwolenie dołączenia do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 367, strony 17-19 Shūhei wita swojego byłego kapitana i oznajmia, że przybył tu by mu podziękować. Tōsen odbiera to jako sarkazm, jednak Hisagi wyjaśnia mu, że naprawdę chce mu podziękować za wszystkie nauki i użyje tego aby otworzyć mu oczy i zabrać go do Soul Society. Kaname stwierdza, że jego były podwładny nigdy się nie zmieni, po czym uwalnia z ucisku swój Zanpakutō i powtarza Hisagiemu, że osoby nie znające strachu nie pasują do walki. Stwierdza, że Hisagi nic się nie zmienił, ponieważ w jego słowach nie było ani odrobiny strachu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 368, strony 2-6 thumb|left|190x|Maska Hollowa Tōsena Tōsen wyraża zdziwienie włączeniem się Aizena do walki, po czym zwraca się do Komamury, że będzie walczył z pełną mocą. Sajin początkowo myśli, że chodzi o Bankai, jednak Kaname odrzeka, że Aizen obdarował go znacznie potężniejszą mocą, po czym przystawia rękę do twarzy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 383, strony 16-17 Po chwili wyłania się z ogromnej energii duchowej z maską Hollowa na twarzy. Hisagi pyta się go dlaczego poddał się Hollowfikacji, jednak zamiast odpowiedzi zostaje w jednej chwili zraniony przez byłego kapitana. Komamura próbuje zaatakować swoim Shikai, jednak Tōsen bez problemu go blokuje. Sajin jest zszokowany ogromem mocy przeciwnika. thumb|190px|right|[[Hisagi nad Tōsenem]] Kaname mówi, że Ichigo Kurosaki również posiada moce Hollowa i pyta dlaczego gardzą tą cechą u niego. Komamura odpowiada, że Ichigo nie zdobył tych mocy z własnej woli i pyta dawnego przyjaciela dlaczego tak nisko upadł. Tōsen zamierza zabrać głos, lecz niespodziewanie zostaje złapany łańcuchem Hisagiego i zostaje przyparty do ziemi. Gdy Hisagi trzyma swój Zanpakutō przy gardle byłego kapitana, Tōsen uwalnia się i mówi, że Hisagi jest zbyt pobłażliwy. Po chwili Komamura uwalnia swoje Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 384 Tōsen drwi z Bankai Komamury i nazywa Komamurę głupcem, skoro nadal ma nadzieję na wygraną po tym gdy zobaczył jego moc.Bleach manga; Rozdział 385, strony 2-3 Kaname atakuje prawą rękę olbrzyma, przez co rani też Komamurę. Sajin kontratakuje i za pomocą lewej ręki wysyła Tōsena na kilka metrów. Kaname wychodzi z tego ze złamaną ręką, jednak szybko ją regeneruje. Tōsen spostrzega, że jeśli uszkodzi Bankai, właściciel również na tym ucierpi. Stwierdza, że jest tak potężne, że pewnie nie zdarzyło się jeszcze by przeciwnik Komamury nie został zmiażdżony po jednym ataku, nie wspominając już o kontrataku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 385, strony 9-11 thumb|left|190px|Tōsen walczący z Bankai Komamury Komamura, widząc regenerację Tōsena, mówi mu, że całkowicie porzucił bycie Shinigamim. Kaname odpowiada, że w tych okolicznościach brzmi to jak gorzkie słowa. Tōsen powtarza słowa Komamury i pyta co jeśli wstąpił do organizacji w celu zemsty, to czy upadkiem nie byłoby zapomnienie pierwotnego celu, i zamiast niego spokojne życie w tej organizacji. Tōsen kontynuuje i pyta Sajina czy nigdy nie zastanawiał się dlaczego dołączył do organizacji morderców jego przyjaciółki. Komamura wykrzykuje, że Tōsen pragnął sprawiedliwości. Kaname krzyczy, że życie w spokoju bez pomszczenia martwych jest złem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 385, strony 12-16 Komamura mówi Tōsenowi, że najwyraźniej źle go ocenił i jeśli naprawdę taki jest, obaj są przeznaczeni do bycia wrogami. Stwierdza, że dla dobra Soul Society musi go zabić oraz dodaje, że w duchu już dawno mu przebaczył. Kaname kpi z dawnego przyjaciela mówiąc, że nigdy nie prosił go o przebaczenie i jeśli zamierza go zabić, niech zabija, jednak po zobaczeniu jego Resurrección: Suzumushi Hyakushiki, Grillar Grillo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 385, strony 17-19 thumb|right|190px|Tōsen blokuje Bankai Komamury Tōsen zostaje spowity w ciemności, po czym wyłania się w postaci owadopodobnego stworzenia. Otwiera swoje wielkie oczy i radośnie ujawnia, że jest w stanie widzieć. Komentuje brzydotę Komamury i przymierza się do ataku. Sajin atakuje swoim Bankai, lecz zostaje ono zniszczone przez Los Nueve Aspectos Tōsena. thumb|left|190px|Hisagi przebija Tōsena Kaname podchodzi do rannego Komamury i mówi, że sprawiedliwość to nie jest coś, co może zostać wyrażone w kilku zdaniach. Tōsen ładuje swoje Cero aby wykończyć Sajina, kiedy niespodziewanie zostaje przebity z tyłu przez Hisagiego. Były wicekapitan mówi, że kapitan Tōsen obroniłby się przed tym atakiem. Następnie uwalnia swoje Shikai. Kaname kaszle krwią, a przed jego oczyma pojawia się obraz dawnej przyjaciółki, której jednak nie poznaje. Po chwili stwierdza, że nic nie widzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 386 thumb|right|190px|Tōsen płacze przed śmiercią Tōsen wspomina gdy chciał się dowiedzieć od Centrali 46 dlaczego morderca jej przyjaciółki nie został ukarany. Prosi o ponowne rozpatrzenie sprawy, lecz zostaje odesłany. W świecie rzeczywistym, Kaname otwiera oczy i spogląda na Komamurę i Hisagiego. Powraca do normalnej postaci i próbuje coś powiedzieć, lecz Sajin go ucisza mówiąc, że jedynie moce Hollowa utrzymują go przy życiu, ponieważ ma przebite gardło. Komamura przypomina jego słowa o tym, że kiedyś skrzyżują miecze. Potwierdza, że czuł to samo i najwidoczniej było im przeznaczone zrozumieć siebie nawzajem. Mówi, że tak jak dla Tōsena utrata przyjaciółki, tak dla Komamury utrata jego pozostawi dziurę w sercu. Kaname dziękuje mu za te słowa i zwraca się do Hisagiego by się pokazał, ponieważ dzięki przemianie w Hollowa nadal widzi. Zanim zdąży dokończyć zdanie, eksploduje krwią ochlapując Hisagiego i Komamurę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 387, strony 14-19 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Siła ofensywna: 70 Siła defensywna: 70 Szybkość: 80 [[Kidō: 90 Inteligencja: 90 Siła fizyczna: 60 Razem: 460/600]] Mistrz walki mieczem: Mimo że ma własną filozofię nie stosowania przemocy, Tōsen jest bardzo biegły w posługiwaniu się Zanpakutō, co jest jeszcze bardziej imponujące mimo jego ślepoty. Podczas swoich dni jako 5. oficer 9. Oddziału, był w stanie walczyć na poziomie kapitana, jak pokazano gdy walczył z Shinjim Hirako (chociaż Shinji koncentrował się na powstrzymaniu swojego procesu Hollowfikacji).Bleach anime; Odcinek 212 Mistrzostwo Kaname w szermierce jest jeszcze bardziej podkreślane kiedy walczył z Zarakim, jednym z ekspertów Zanjutsu w Soul Society, nawet jeśli to trwało tylko chwilę.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 139-148 Ekspert Shunpo: Tōsen był wystarczająco szybki, aby pojawić się za Grimmjowem (gdy ten zaatakował Karakurę), i odciąć jego rękę oraz zniszczyć średnim Kidō, zanim ten uświadomił sobie powagę sytuacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 213, strona 14''Bleach'' anime; Odcinki 121-122 Mógł szybko zareagować na atak Shinjiego na Aizena. Bleach anime; Odcinek 279 Ekspert Kidō: Tōsen potrafi używać wysokopoziomowych zaklęć bez wypowiadania inkantacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 213, strona 15''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 314, strona 5 :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 149 Garganta to sposób w jaki Arrancarzy i Hollowy podróżują do i z Hueco Mundo. Tōsen wykazał możliwość z korzystania z tej techniki. Polega ona na otwarciu ściany oddzielającej światy odsłaniając tunel gwałtownie wirującej energii. Następnie trzeba ją skupić i utwardzić w celu utworzenia ścieżki, po której można przejść.Bleach manga; Rozdział 212, strona 1''Bleach'' anime; Odcinki 121-122 Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan 9. Oddziału w Gotei 13, Tōsen dysponuje ogromną energią duchową. Jego umiejętności w zakresie korzystania z energii duchowej jest oczywista, jak wykorzystał ją by widzieć. Jest to dodatkowo zwiększone po Hollowfikacji. Kombatant walki wręcz: Chociaż jego styl walki opiera się głównie na szermierce, Tōsen potrafi również walczyć za pomocą mocnych i szybkich kopnięć, oraz odrzucić na sporą odległość takiego przeciwnika jak Komamura, mimo znaczniej różnicy w wielkości.Bleach anime; Odcinek 289 Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie Suzumushi wygląda jak zwykła katana. Tsuba jest w kształcie rozdartej kropli. Przy rękojeści zamocowane jest żelazne kółko. Sama obręcz ma odgrywa istotną rolę kiedy Kaname uwalnia Bankai. * Shikai: W przeciwieństwie do większości Zanpakutō, Suzumushi reaguje na dwa polecenia w Shikai, co skutkuje natychmiastowym unikalnym atakiem. thumb|190px|right|Pierwsza zdolność Shikai Tōsena :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: W Shikai nadal pozostaje w formie zwykłej katany. Tōsen uwalnia swój Zanpakutō komendą . Po chwili wydobywa się piskliwy dźwięk na szeroką skalę, który powoduje utratę przytomności osób w bliskim otoczeniu. Ta stosunkowo humanitarna i bezbolesna technika pasuje do charakteru Tōsena.Bleach manga; Rozdział 126, strona 16 Ten dźwięk może być także używany by uwolnić Suzumushi z łańcuchów, tak jak to miało miejsce podczas walki Tōsena z Hisagim.Bleach manga; Rozdział 368, strona 4 :* : Technika Suzumushi, która zmienia Suzumushi w formę Benihikō. Suzumushi wibruje przez chwilę i po tym jak Tōsen rusza ostrze wokół siebie w półokręgu, pojawia się ślad po ścieżce miecza. Ślad zmienia się w setki ostrzy, które spadają na przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 139, strony 14-15 thumb|right|190px|Bankai Tōsena, Enma Kōrogi * Bankai: : Aby uwolnić Bankai, Tōsen wystawia miecz równolegle do siebie dotykając dłonią żelaznego kółka. Koło powiększa się, po czym dzieli na dziewięć części. Każda z nich zostaje wysłana w innym kierunku, po czym tworzą ogromną zamkniętą czarną sferę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 146, strona 8 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Kopuła tworzy próżnię, gdzie każda osoba zamknięta w środku traci zmysły wzroku, słuchu i węchu. Tōsen nazywa to . Jedynym zmysłem, który zachowuje ofiara jest dotyk. W przeciwieństwie do większości Bankai, Suzumushi nie przekształca się w kopułę, lecz pozostaje w formie miecza, co pozwala Tōsenowi na dalsze ataki. Największą wadą jest to, że jeśli ofiara dotknie rękojeść Suzumushi, jej zmysły powracają do normalności. Kopuła istnieje tak długo jak zachce sobie tego Tōsen lub gdy zostanie on ciężko ranny.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 146-148 thumb|right|190px|Resurrección Tōsena, Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo * Resurrección: :Bleach manga; Rozdział 385, strona 19 Przed uwolnieniem Tōsen trzyma Zanpakuō do góry nogami. Po chwili zostaje spowity przez ciemną energię i wyłania się w formie podobnej do Hollowa. W tym stanie, jest zgarbiony, a jego ciało pokrywa czarne futro. Dziura Hollowa znajduje się na torsie. Posiada cztery ramiona ze spiczastymi palcami. Jego głowa staje się podobna do świerszcza z linią biegnącą przez jej środek. Posiada cebulowate oczy (dzięki którym jest w stanie widzieć) oraz ostre zęby. Ma długi puszysty ogon i dwie pary skrzydeł.Bleach manga; Rozdział 386, strona 1-3 :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: W tej formie, Tōsen ma zwiększone zdolności oparte na dźwięku. :* Ogromna siła: Resurrección nadaje Tōsenowi niewyobrażalną siłę. Mógł chwycić Bankai Komamury kiedy go atakował i zniszczyć część jego ostrza jedną ręką.Bleach manga; Rozdział 386, strona 12 :* Błyskawiczna Regeneracja: Tōsen wykazał zdolność regeneracji w Resurrección.Bleach anime; Odcinek 291 :* : Tōsen szponami wykonuje koła, które mają jasnozielony kolor. Oparte są na ogłuszającym dźwięku. Atak jest tak potężny, że z łatwością zniszczył Bankai Komamury.Bleach manga; Rozdział 386, strony 12-14 :* : Tōsen zyskuje możliwość użycia zielonego Cero z obu oczu. Dwa Cero ładowane są oddzielne, ale łączą się przed wystrzeleniem, podobnie jak Cero Sincrético.Bleach manga; Rozdział 386, strony 16-17 Hollowfikacja thumb|190px|right|Maska Tōsena podczas śmiechu Maska Hollowa: Maska Hollowa Tōsena obejmuje większość jego głowy, szyi i gardła, za wyjątkiem małego fragmentu z tyłu. Jej powierzchnia jest całkowicie biała i gładka, przez środek maski przebiega linia dzieląca ją na dwie części. Podczas Hollowfikacji strój Tōsena również ulega zmianie. Zamiast pomarańczowego paska na ramieniu zyskuje powłokę na klatce piersiowej i naramienniki wzorem podobne do maski. Bleach manga; Rozdział 384, strona 5 Jest w stanie rozerwać maskę na wysokości jamy ustnej. Kiedy to robi, na górze i na dole pojawiają się pionowe linie przypominające zęby. :Zwiększona moc: Podczas noszenia maski, moce Hollowa dopełniające moce Shinigami Tōsena, dzięki czemu zostaje zwiększona jego szybkość i siła. * Zwiększona siła: Tōsen wykazał się znaczną siłą podczas noszenia maski, był w stanie odeprzeć atak Bankai Komamury i odrzucić go w stronę pobliskiego budynku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 384, strony 9-10 * Zwiększona szybkość: Prędkość Tōsena znacznie zwiększa się po założeniu maski, używa jej by przytłoczyć Hisagiego i Komamurę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 384, strony 7 i 9 * Błyskawiczna Regeneracja: Tōsen potrafi zregenerować zniekształcone ramię do punktu, w którym jest ono całkowicie wyleczone.Bleach manga; Rozdział 385, strona 11 Występy w innych mediach Tōsen pojawia się w większości do tej pory wydanych gier Bleacha, w tym serii Heat the Soul i seriach na DS. W tych grach, może używać swojego Bankai, stając się niewidocznym dla wszystkich graczy. Jego zdolności Shikai również odgrywają znaczną rolę. Jego Benihikō w Shattered Blade jest jednym z najwybitniejszych ataków w Blade of Fate. Tōsen pojawia się wraz z Aizenem i Ginem w drugim OVA, Zapieczętowany Miecz Szału. Kaname posiada dwie muzyczne kolekcje. Ciekawostki * W omake, wydaje się żyć całkowicie normalnie pomimo ślepoty. * Chociaż w anime ma fioletowe włosy, na oficjalnym rysunku Tite Kubo ma je koloru czarnego. * W mandze nie zgadza się ilość pierścieni w jego Bankai, czasem jest ich 9, a czasem 10. Bleach manga; Rozdział 146, strony 8-9 * Tōsen był autorem serii artykułów w Komunikacie Seireitei zatytułowanej , która nie cieszyła się popularnością, ale nigdy nie została zawieszona ze względu na fakt, że Tōsen był redaktorem naczelnym. W artykułach koncentrował się na tematach typu "czym jest sprawiedliwość". Jednak Kaname rozpoczął poszukiwania innych tematów jak , które zawierały przepisy kulinarne. W rezultacie, kolumna zaczęła zyskiwać na popularności, zwłaszcza wśród damskiej części czytelników.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+; strona 102 Cytaty Walki i wydarzenia * Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Kaname Tōsen i Sajin Komamura * Ujawniony Spisek: Koniec Gry * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez * Zgromadzona Armia: Bitwa w Sztucznej Karakurze * Przybycie: Pojawienie się Visoredów * Sajin Komamura i Shūhei Hisagi kontra Kaname Tōsen Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:9. Oddział Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō en:Kaname Tōsen